


When The Stars Are Too Cold

by axumun



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Dreams, Magic, Post-Tour, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axumun/pseuds/axumun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're giving up your dreams. Literally, your dreams. Not your mortal goals or earthly possessions. Do you understand?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Animal Grace

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks ever to BloodyUndertaker13 who beta'd this story and helped me with the goblin mythology and Jareth's characterization. Go check out her stories, too!  
> My warning is that this...Isn't really slash? Except, it's there if you squint extra hard?  
> Second warning: this is based solely on Labyrinth the movie, not the manga.  
> Last thing before I leave you alone: this story is supposed to take place now, during the recording of Adam's third album, though he might be a lot busier than my muse realizes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Allow me to explain," the stranger interrupted. "I am Jareth, king of the goblins, and I - "  
> "Wait," Adam murmured sleepily. "Can you _please_...at least let me get some coffee?"

It had taken far too long for Adam to get the opportunity to be tourist-y in London for more than five minutes.

His misadventures began with a shady thriftshop suspiciously close to a dark alleyway. Tommy was by his side, being thrifty, the way people are in thrift shops. His faith in humanity waned when he disproved the authenticity of something signed by someone pretending to be Marilyn Manson, and he was about to storm out dramatically because the poor guy hadn't even had his coffee that morning, when a bookshelf in the back caught Adam's eye.

Because, Adam was thinking - tapping Tommy on the shoulder and ending his sarcastic bitchfest - bookshelves really don't fucking _sparkle_.

The sparkling was over by the time Adam's fingers were brushing the spines of musty-smelling books, which would usually be the last things on his mind, since when would he have the time to immerse himself in literature when he was touring the world, taking pictures with strangers, and bathing in body glitter? (Maybe that was a better excuse during Glam Nation)

He suddenly realized, though, how he longed to be able to get into a book again.

A thin, blood-red spine stood out from the center of a shelf of faded earth colors, and it was open in Adam's hands before he could blink.

"Finally!" an aging man bellowed from behind an unstable counter. "Been trying to get rid of that one for years, and it seems like no one even sees it."

"Where'd it come from?" Adam inquired, his fingers playing along the black etched letters on the cover: _The Labyrinth_.

"Some girl dropped it off back in the nineties," he explained, "blubberin' about how she didn't get into college and life wasn't fair."

"I might've...seen it before?" Adam murmured, mostly to himself. Even Tommy was intrigued now, flipping frantically through pages more as a mindless tic than a show of interest.

Adam was having one of those _what's-the-worst-that-could-happen?_ moments. He held up the book. "How much?"

∞

Reading on a tour bus had been an appealing idea until a book was actualy in Adam's hands; instead his mind was wandering to meal plans and sleep schedules and venue acoustics - tiny details that crowded his head too much to leave space for the story within.

It wasn't until months later - when Ashley's bass had stopped pounding in his ears into the early mornings, when he got back into the swing of eating actual meals - that _The Labyrinth_ was uncovered from under a heap of travel brochures.

For what felt like the first time in five lifetimes, Adam had a day free of interviews, shows, meetings, parties, and/or anything involving interaction with humans. He slept in - a habit which had been broken, but it felt so good just to try. He tried experimenting with song lyrics and humming melodies, but none of them stuck. 

_I have a day to myself_ , Adam figured. _No harm in loosening up_.

He uncorked a long-untouched bottle of wine from the back of his fridge and poured a meager glass. All it took was one sip and he felt his muscles loosen, not just from the alcohol, but from a realization of freedom. An inspiration separate from his budding album gripped him.

Adam set up his laptop, and his particular taste at that moment lead him to shuffling his Bowie playlist.

Another few sips of wine and he was dancing, singing imaginary harmonies and lyrics along to the music, spinning around his living room and swinging his arms over his head in sweeping motions. The curtains were open. If Adam had noticed, he certainly didn't care.

His sudden burst of energy lead to multi-tasking. In addition to singing and dancing and bursting with life, he began uncluttering. His possessions were usually well organized, but the past weeks had been lived in a creative wasteland where nothing mattered but song lyrics in notebooks, on napkins, scrawled desperately in Sharpie across his arms. The damage to the house hadn't been bad, but it was enough to call for an hour or so of re-organization.

The book seemed to jump into his arms from the clutter under his dresser, or perhaps time had erased the seconds between. Holding it arose the memory of its purchase and triggered a new energy within Adam. 

The undulating bass in the background compelled him to open the book to a random page. Its unfamiliar words commanded his voice, and he read them aloud while pacing in circles as if he were in orbit. 

"Through dangers untold," he whispered darkly, "and hardships unnumbered...I have FOUGHT my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take BACK the child that you have stolen!"

His reading awakened something inside of him - a young boy shimmering with enthusiasm on a stage, reading practiced words from the scripts of plays. He turned the music down with an exaggerated flick of his wrist which seemed to be part of his performance. His voice rose in intensity as his darkened eyes focused on the ceiling, and he raised the book in his hand level to his face."For my will as as strong as yours! And my kingdom is as great!" 

He ended on a decrescendo: "You have no power over me."

∞

His energy soon waned, and sleep called for him. The Labyrinth sat on the edge of his nightstand. 

Adam woke up after a couple of hours just before the book hit the ground with a thump.

Gravity, much to the dismay of Adam's wine-soaked brain, was not the culprit.

There was a human-shaped shadow interfering with the sunlight pouring through Adam's bedroom window, but its caster was suspiciously supernatural. Adam could swear that he'd seen this face before, and it was the alcohol - ironically - that supplied the possibility of that same face being printed on a neatly-folded shirt in his dresser.

It was also the wine that made him ask, to himself but nonetheless out loud, "Why the fuck is David Bowie in my bedroom?"

A smile spread across sort-of familiar features. "I can explain all that nonsense in time, darling, but I have a favor to ask."

Adam sighed. "Umm...D-do you want some money? Or something? Anything?"

"Your wealth is of no use to me. I need you: your heart, your mind. Kindness, wit, beauty. I will - "

"Look, mister, no David Bowie impersonator is gonna break into my house and make me do any drunk sexual favors - "

"You will keep them all!" the man cried. "All you have to do is agree to one small promise. You don't even have to move another muscle. And after that, I will leave you be."

Adam rubbed his eyes. "A promise?"

"You are to be my Prince," he murmured, stepping closer. A strange chill ran through Adam, born not of fear or lust.

"Prince of - "

"Allow me to explain," the stranger interrupted. "I am Jareth, king of the goblins, and I - "

"Wait," Adam murmured sleepily. "Can you _please_...at least let me get some coffee?"

∞

"So here's the thing," Adam said, fingers tapping restlessly against his mug. The alcohol was making this entire concept unusually easy to swallow. "This is really cool. I'm not gonna rule out the possibility that I'm dreaming or hallucinating or hungover, but if it's really happening, then I believe you. But sneaking up on me in my sleep? Do you do that to _all_ the boys?"

"Just the ones who'll inherit my throne, love." Jareth answered. and Adam was sure that if he hadn't been functioning primarily on his current intake of caffeine, and the guest sitting at his kitchen table wasn't trying to make him the ruler of some otherworldly civilization, he'd appreciate the company. But all of this talk about wishing away children and overcoming trials was taxing his already-spinning head.

"What would I...What does that entail, exactly?"

"I'm aware that this sounds... _creepy_ in the Above, but I have been watching over you. Have you noticed a suspicious portion of the snowy owl population watching from the shadows?"

"I haven't," Adam answered, almost sounding sad. 

"Then I still have some of my touch, at least. They always said stealth was the last to go." Jareth chuckled, closing his eyes, propping his feet on Adam's knees across from him. Adam froze mid-sip at the contact. 

"This is my problem." Jareth continued, gesturing to his own body with a sweep of his hands. "This isn't getting any older." He tapped his temple. "But _this_ has faded, over the centuries. This is no longer a mind fit for a king, a mind fit to protect his subjects. This is what I need from you: you are to come to the Underground, and I will hold you under my wing for as long as it takes for you to understand how to be a Prince. Then I must move on, and everything will be yours. Even me, and my heart, if you so desire."

"But...J-Jareth," Adam began, shocked at hearing the Goblin King's name fall from his own lips. "If you've really been following me, you know I have a career. I have friends, family, fans..."

Jareth scratched the top of his head idly. "How unfortunate, mortal responsibility."

Adam was torn. "I wish I knew some way to help you without leaving...this world. I need this world."

"And this world needs _you_! Both do. Which one needs you more, Adam?"

Adam's gaze met the floor. "But why...How seriously are you asking?"

A clear orb materialized in Jareth's hand, and he twirled it between his fingers playfully. "Quite seriously. Come with me now. You will be the Labyrinth's first honorary guest. There will be no tricks, no traps, and you will retain your own free will. You can return, if you are unsatisfied with what I offer. I know as well as anyone that you are not a man of judgment; you cannot refuse me without understanding what you will receive."

Adam's head was cocked inquisitively. Jareth's grin was patient, yet persuasive. 

"I'll come," Adam murmured. "Nothing to lose, just for looking."

Another twirl of the crystal made the scenery of Adam's kitchen seem to melt, giving way to an orange sky, and a barren - and for some reason, _glittering_ \- plain beneath his feet.

Jareth laid a gentle hand upon Adam's shoulder, With his other hand, he gestured to the sight before them, his words dripping like honey only inches from Adam's ear.

"This," he whispered, "will be yours."

Adam drank in the sight of the Labyrinth for the first time, struck silent by its immense complexity. Even from such a distance, there were so many paths, walls, corridors; it stretched on for miles...How could he rule a place that he would constantly get lost in?

"This is...it's really beautiful, but..."

"Intimidating? Once you understand the basic principles of the Underground, the Labyrinth can really seem quite small....Though it may take a century or so before you're fully acclimated."

"A cen - " 

But Jareth was holding up his hand, sweeping delicate fingers over his beloved crystal, and the sky above them was caged by a roof of bricks, suffocated by a series of mind-boggling staircases, some upside-down or sideways, covering every wall.

Adam tested his feet with a hesitant step forward, and he felt his fingers shake as Jareth eyed him icily.

"I suppose, since the castle would be your true domain, it could afford a change of scenery." Jareth was beside Adam in a fraction of a second, his strange, seductive eyes boring into Adam's own, like he was searching for something. Then he turned around, clapping his hands twice.

Everything but the walls eroded away, and the stairways and shadows that Jareth preferred were replaced by Adam's preferred image: dozens of doors, some large, some impossibly tiny, with brightly colored murals adorning every wall. Above every door was a weak oil lamp, dappling every surface in soft light, shrouding the corners in darkness. Some doors on the walls were connected by patforms and narrow chutes. The ceiling seemed nonexistent, as if the room lead to the edges of Heaven. 

"How does that suit you, my Prince?" Jareth inquired, smirking with accomplishment.

"This is...?" Adam breathed, at a complete loss for words. "But, how did - "

"The 'hows' are least important right now; let me introduce you to the 'whats' and 'whos'." Jareth held out his crystal and made a come-hither gesture with his opposite hand. 

Adam got the memo quickly and gazed into the orb's depths. Something moved within, and Adam turned around to find the cause of the reflection, until he realized that the images he saw were real.

There were creatures of every imaginable size and shape, some winged, some furry, some cute, some grotesque. They danced and chased each other, laughing and screaming the entire while.

"Our people," Jareth supplied. "Very self-sufficient, unobtrusive, colorful. The key is to entertain them, protect them, earn their respect. Understand that there are times when you must be generous as well as cruel."

Adam nodded, but suddenly the whole situation felt impossible, as if he'd stepped inside of a dream, or the mind of a puppeteer.

"Is there a problem, love? You seem so forlorn."

Adam shuffled awkwardly, afraid to look Jareth in the eye. "I hate to refuse," he began, "but I can't just leave behind everything to be someone else, someone I have no clue how to be!"

"It's quite an overwhelming offer, my sweet, but I'll be here for the beginning stage! I'll answer every question you have before I depart for good."

"Jareth, you're missing the point...I...I can't do this. Find someone else, please!"

Jareth's usual confidence shattered. He seemed somber, perhaps even betrayed. "I can't. I've looked so long, darling, for a suitable heir. Some have accepted only for fame and greed; most have been unapproachable because their belief in magic is too feeble. You have everything I need."

Adam tensed. "What's that?"

Jareth smiled again, getting himself back onto solid ground. He paced in small, slow circles around Adam. "You're intelligent, open-minded, charitable...stubborn." He stopped and allowed one leather-clad finger to brush the length of Adam's cheek. "You're a stunning beauty. Humble. You understand the meaning of hard work, and consequence."

He reached for Adam's hands, and Adam relaxed minutely into the careful touch as Jareth intently examined his fingers. "You will keep the children safe. You will know which of them to raise as one of our own, and which to allow back to the Above. Very few can distinguish such a fine line."

"I'm not ready," Adam tried. "Can you...come back?"

"I _can_ come back whenever I like. But not to chase a mortal halfway around the world." Jareth waved his fingers, and his crystal became the red-spined book which had fallen off of Adam's nightstand earlier. "The only reason I have come now is because I had hoped _this_ would give you at least a slight idea of how much both worlds depend on the Labyrinth."

"You want me to steal children," Adam stated, in disbelief.

"For every point I miss, you miss three." Jareth sighed. "It seems you're right. You're not ready. Perhaps you're not the right choice after all." With a snap of his fingers the shadowed staircases returned, and Adam was standing on the ceiling, blinded by the darkness, and he felt himself falling, falling...

∞

During the next few weeks of relentless production, Adam couldn't seem to stop scribbling lines about cruelty and generosity, and expectations unfulfilled.

Adam needed about a month to completely shake off his anxiety, though he had succeeded in keeping his family from worrying about him any more than usual. He tried to write off the Goblin King's dramatic entrance as a dream, but there were persistent visions pervading his sleep, visions of walls with numerous doors, crystals which acted as portals to faraway dreamscapes.

But instead of stressing over them, Adam taught himself how to translate these images into words and sounds.

Not long after the fear had been shaken away, these sounds began to manifest themselves in Adam's sleep; Adam was singing the most complex and appealing of melodies only to wake up without any memory of them.

But despite having his own reserve of genius, these melodies were only borrowed.

While Adam's eyes were closed, and the moonlight reflected in his bedroom mirror wasn't enough to dispel all of the darkness, a silhouette perched itself upon his dresser, blowing dreams to him like kisses.

When the dreams pieced themselves together like spiderwebs, both of them were ready.

Mind, body, soul. Finally, blissfully, ready.

Only one piece of the criteria was left:

The agreement.

∞

Music wafted gently from Adam's surround-sound speakers, vibrant melodies and trippy harmonies against an ambient bass. He was exhausted, cocooned tighty within his blankets, a tepid breeze infiltrating his window and toying with his hair.

There was a shadow on the carpet. Uninvited, but not unexpected. Not really.

The music muffled the rush of leather against skin, and silenced the soft thwup of gloves hitting the floor.

Adam opened his eyes just slightly, awakened by thirst, and his gaze was locked on the window.

Then the shadow.

Then...

"J-Jareth!?" Adam lazily rubbed at his eyes, fear and confusion and sleepiness all simmering together in his head.

"I waited," Jareth told him. There was a coldness in his voice and a sharpness in his features that hadn't been there when Adam had last seen him. "You asked me to come back; how can I refuse any of your requests, my love?"

Adam readied all of his defenses, but it only took a quirk of Jareth's lips to send them tumbling to the floor. Casting him away would be a lot easier if Adam didn't find himself so attracted to Jareth - an attraction that went far beyond the superficiality of physical love. Something deep within the core of his very soul did backflips with every move Jareth made.

He had to remind himself to be careful with his heart...especially now.

"What are you going to do?" Adam asked calmly.

"I will ask one question," Jareth answered. "Are you ready now?"

Adam honestly thought about it. He was on a definite roll with his album lately. A couple of songs were all polished and ready, some had a little work, and some still had yet to be recorded. Leaving all of that now would break his mind.

"I'm ready to help you," Adam began shakily. "I'm not ready to leave for good."

"Ah. Rest assured, I can make arrangements." Jareth summoned his crystal and thrust it into one of Adam's hands. "This is yours."

Adam looked into the crystal, turning it this way and that. He tried to slide it between his fingers like Jareth was so fond of doing, but it just fell down onto the bed. "I'm not sure how - "

"Darling," Jareth breathed. "I will teach you. But tell me. Answer yes or no. Are you prepared to take my place as Underground's Goblin King?"

Adam swallowed hard. "Yeah. Yes."

Jareth's bare fingers hovered inches from Adam's face, and a very underused part of Adam's brain wanted to reach for them. He shook the thought away.

"Are you prepared to show generosity and cruelty in equal measure, as you see fit?"

Cruelty. He wanted to make his vow so badly that he convinced himself he could be cold as often as he could be gentle. But that would break him, too, maybe just as much as leaving his passion behind.

"Yes...Jareth." Adam's eyes fell shut as if of their own accord, and he felt his body become lighter as Jareth's hands cupped his face, carefully caressing his cheek.

"Show me your dreams, Adam," Jareth whispered. "Yes, my child, now you are mine."


	2. Weapons Of Lust, Turned To Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sliver of moonlight allowed Adam to catch a glimpse of an owl with an all-too-human expression, somewhere between longing and wonder.  
> To make Jareth, an immortal king of an underground world, _wonder_...

"If you didn't want this, surely you should've given up by now, but this is your absolute last chance."

Adam was beyond negotiations and thought processes now. He was weightless, suspended in anticipation, the Underground cradling him like a small child. "I'm ready."

"You're giving up your dreams. Literally, your _dreams_. Not your mortal goals or earthly possessions. Do you understand?"

"Mmmm..." Adam tried opening his eyes but they were far too heavy. Still, sleep was just out of his reach.

"I cannot tell if you're too brave or too trusting," Jareth lamented.

∞

"The most important thing to know about the Labyrinth," Jareth went on, "is that it is molded by imagination. You will acquire the power to change the Labyrinth on a whim, as I do."

Adam gazed into the crystal - his own crystal - still feeling clumsy and large in his hands. "How do you know when to, how to - "

"This is knowledge only gained through experience, love; the naked facts will only bore you. For now I'd recommend working on your dexterity and your focus while you're Above."

Adam nodded. "I feel...different."

"Different how?"

"Hmm...Stronger? More agile? But...sleepy."

"How do you feel at this very moment?"

With a shrug, Adam answered, "Almost awake."

"It's time for you to return, my Prince. But I remember hearing something about you having a show tonight. I'd be honored to attend."

Adam's face lit up. "I'll be looking for you."  
"Don't look for me as I am," Jareth said, like a warning, and then a clock struck.

∞

Feeling 'different' only scratched the surface once Adam woke up in his own bed.

This time, it was impossible to rationalize to himself that everything had been a dream. He couldn't dream anymore.

He wondered what it said about him that he only knew something was wrong because he felt really, really _awesome_. He wasn't tired or nervous, and he didn't have even the sightest intention of going back to sleep.

This new Superman-shtick could only help him during a show, Adam reasoned with himself. He jogged a couple of miles and only felt more awake, more alive. While he showered, he almost sang the roof off of his house, and tried to remember the last time he felt more prepared for a concert - mind, body, and soul.

As the day went on, his mood only brightened, to the point where he actually began to scare himself. Even the usual herd of idiots in everyday L.A. traffic couldn't irritate him, nor could the incompetent sound guy, his nosy management, or his fashionably-early fans trying to peek in from behind the fence. 

At the soundcheck, Adam's perfect demeanor didn't go unnoticed by the band. There were kind-hearted whispers.

"Did he meet someone?"

"Is he high?"

"I'll have what he's having!"

Not that they couldn't just ask him what was up, they simultaneously reminded themselves as Adam entered the room again, but why question such a good thing?

∞

The moment the show started, Adam became a little more down-to-earth, but only because he was searching. The thought of seeing Jareth - ever-scowling, leather-clad, statuesque Jareth - in a crowd of his sparkling fans dancing their asses off actually made him laugh out loud mid-song, and he patched up the fumble by spontaneously singing a scale.

That's when he remembered Jareths words, spoken to him on the threshold of awakening: _"Don't look for me as I am."_

_Lucky the venue's outside_ , Adam thought, before looking toward the trees, mostly obscured by the spotlights and all of the people. A sliver of moonlight allowed him to catch a glimpse of an owl with an all-too-human expression, somewhere between longing and wonder.

To make Jareth, an immortal king of an underground world, _wonder_...

The owl flew away, then. Adam felt him soar onto the stage, though he couldn't be seen. He looked around briefly, deciding that he was hallucinating again.

The audience was screaming for an encore, and with another glance, Adam realized that Isaac and Tommy looked like they were about to approach him, appearing torn, and his dancers were halfway off the stage, looking the same.

Shit, they hadn't talked about an encore this time. _'Whole Lotta Love'_ was getting predictable, and besides, he wasn't in a very sexy mood...He had many options left and was content to sort though them, until he felt a gust of wind spin circles around his feet, and a melody rushed into his head, much too quickly to be his own. 

_No one can blame you..._

_for walking away._

Hardly thinking about it, Adam sang it aloud, and liked how it sounded. 

He motioned for his band to come back, smiling at them encouragingly. They'd played impromptu accompniment to fit Adam's shifting moods before, but now was different, because even Adam wasn't quite sure what they were performing.

_Too much protection, na na,_

_no love injection, na na_

The others picked up the rhythm with impressive speed - Isaac pitched in with a funky sort-of bonga beat, and Cam came in with a few dancey trills. Ashley and Tommy played around for a minute until they found their own harmonies.

Adam was gone, then - eyes closed, spinning around the stage, pumping his fist like he was stealing notes from the wind. He heard a harmony vocal in the chorus and ended up singing that, too. A surprising measure of confidence was injected into his words considering he was repeating unfamiliar echoes.

_Daddy, daddy, get me out of..._

_Heard about a place today -_

_Ha, ha! Underground!_

Adam's head was unusually silent after about the third chorus or so, and he fet awfully tired after the instrumental died down and only the screeches of the audience could be heard. He felt so suddenly winded that he had to sit down, and he managed a slurred "Thank you," and "Love you all, good night," before practically stumbling off the stage, trying to look as sober as possible.

Adam quickly called it a night and bear-hugged everyone in the band before shuffing into his car and checking into a somehow-vacant motel, though he'd planned on just driving back to L.A. He barely got his boots off before he fell onto the bed and almost instantly fell into the deepest slumber he'd ever known.

∞

"You put me to sleep," Adam stated, trying to be mad and failing.

"Depends on your perspective," Jareth retorted playfully. "I could've woken you up."

Adam looked around; his own castle was back again, with all of its doors and lights and colors. "I still don't really get it. Am I...me? Or is this a dream...that you stole?"

"You are you," Jareth responded helpfully. "Both Above and Underground. At this very moment you're still asleep in your own world, and now you will spend several days here. When you wake up again - or go back to sleep, if you rather - it will be morning and the cycle will repeat itself the next night."

Adam nodded in understanding. There were still countless questions, but he'd spend every second of those several days picking Jareth's brain if he didn't move on. 

"How'd you like the show?" he asked, putting on his trademark expression somewhere between a dangerous grin and a bright, angelic smile.

Jareth returned it tenfold. "You were magnificent. I'm glad to know that my... _gift_ has not changed your voice at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I've given you a sample of my power. Haven't you noticed? All of your energy, your infalliable good mood?"

Adam nodded.

"Magic!" Jareth tossed his crystal into the air and it landed in Adam's waiting hands as a python which wrapped around his arm contentedly. But Jareth remembered that Adam'd had one too many close calls with that particular species, and quickly dismissed it.

"Huh," Adam sighed. "All day I'd been hoping I felt good because I was... _happy_."

"Are you not happy, my Prince? I fear that sometimes you forget, I can grant you anything you've ever dreamed of, if you'd only ask."

"That's just it," Adam confided. "I like to think that I _earn_ my pleasure. I worked my ass off for my music, the fame...for love, too. I can't go on with this deal if you'll just hand me anything whenever I feel like it."

Jareth looked honestly perplexed. "What are you asking, my sweet?"

"I'm asking you to refuse me sometimes, when I forget how lucky I am and I start acting like a diva."

Jareth nodded slowly. "Noted. Although I must commend you; in the past my Chosen have exhausted me with their expectations."

∞

The throne room had become much more colorful with the arrival of its new Prince, but the basic gist was the same; Jareth's higher-goblin subjects still gathered here and roamed anout whenever they pleased.

This is what they did now, until Jareth entered with Adam practically under his arm, bellowing, "A moment of your time!"

All of the excited chatter came to a halt, and within seconds the goblins arranged themselves in even rows in front of Jareth. Adam took a moment to marvel at them; he'd had yet to witness goblins in person. Most of them only came as high as his knees, and others were tiny enough to fit in his palms. Their eyes were large and wondrous, constantly scanning the area for the next bout of excitement.

"Meet your new Prince, loves," Jareth greeted, motioning to Adam who held his head high and couldn't help but smile through his attempts at keeping a straight face. A roar of cheers exploded from the cluster of goblins, some of which began to dance and laugh and chase each other again.

" _Quiet!_ Not _quite _yet. But his initiation is today. I trust you can find a tome about my _own_ initiation in the Castle Library, for reference. The rest of you, would you be so kind as to lead my _Adam_ here to the baths? Prepare him, then costume him, and bring him to me."__

__It took no time at all for all of the goblins to scurry away, save for a handful who lifted Adam into the air like a crowd surf - startlingly strong for their size - and carried him into a darkened room._ _

__The goblins methodically undressed him and placed him into a polished stone tub without the slightest hint of hesitation or embarrassment - Adam reasoned that they were probably used to doing the same to Jareth._ _

__"I appreciate the help, but I can do this myself - " Adam suggested, reaching for a bottle held tightly by a tiny creature with the torso of a human and the body of a caterpillar._ _

__"Oh, Prince, if you're going to succeed King Jareth, you must get used to people helping you out!"_ _

__"To the point of letting them do... _everything_ for me?" Adam let his distaste show plainly on his face._ _

__"Exactly!" she cried, beaming._ _

__When they were finished, the goblins wrapped Adam in a towel and sat him into a chair in front of a small vanity. Even Jareth's makeup had been switched out for his own preferences: some jewel-toned eyeshadow sat in a drawer next to a couple of sticks of Mack eyeliner, which made him laugh for a moment before his helpers asked him to control himself._ _

__Adam was a little more assertive in insisting that he put on his own makeup, because his style shifted with his mood and he trusted very few people with understanding those moods - and only a fraction of those people with touching his face._ _

__"We have a sworn duty, Sir."_ _

__"Yes, to assist you in any manner possible!"_ _

__"To minimize your effort and maximize your comfort."_ _

__Adam sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Okay. Just...be sure to use the right toner? There're quite a few in there."_ _

__One goblin with a blocky head and lanky arms scoffed loudly. "Prince, I assure you, you don't need any of that rubbish. I've been doing the King's makeup for over a century; I know good skin."_ _

__Adam's heart jumped. "Th-thank you."_ _

__"No need for that, love, now be still for me..."_ _

__Adam took a peek in the vanity mirror when the total of three goblins at work on his face had finished. His eyes were done up with a dust of silver and gold, outlined thickly in black and purple. A shiny pink gloss coated his lips._ _

__"Is it to your liking, Sir?"_ _

__"I love it, thank you! And please, call me Adam? Or...anything but sir?"_ _

__"Noted, dear Prince, now for the costuming."_ _

__Adam lifted an eyebrow reflexively. "Oh yeah, shouldn't that have come before - "_ _

__"Oh, pity, you don't understand the first thing about magic." The half-woman half-caterpillar snapped her fingers and the towel around Adam's hips became an elaborate leather ensemble with a frayed silver shroud. There were white ribbons coiled around the sleeves, and belts of every thickness wrapped around his chest and waist.The apparel was different enough from Jareth's to be interesting and unique, but similar enough that his own title wouldn't be mistaken._ _

__Adam gaped. "That's so cool! How did..."_ _

__"Ay, love," one goblin said to another, " 'member when Jareth was 'at naive 'bout magic?"_ _

__"Ya, now you mention it, 'twas a time he couldn't e'en use that _crystal!_ "_ _

__The tallest of the goblins - which wasn't saying much - hopped up onto Adam's chair and threw necklaces over his head, with charms of unusually shaped shells and oddly colored stones. Another pushed elaborate rings onto his fingers, easily adding up to a dozen._ _

__" 'ere!" a couple of them yelled. "You're all ready!"_ _

__At last, he was lead back to the throne room - _his_ throne room; that was weird to think about - and felt suddenly shy. _ _

__There was a great resounding din within the chamber: the excited clamber of goblins awaiting their new King. Above the noise and dancing bodies, Adam saw Jareth at the other end, sitting atop the throne which he would momentarily hand over._ _

__Adam entered slowly, trying not to cause much of a stir, but the cries of the kingdom grew louder and louder as Adam walked down a clear path which felt eerily like a catwalk. Jareth beckoned him at the other side with open arms._ _

__When at last only inches separated them, Jareth clasped one of Adam's bare hands and lovingly kissed his knuckles. The room grew silent._ _

__Jareth rose from his seat and motioned for Adam to take his place. Then, Jareth carefully removed his pendant - his only true symbol of authority - and let it fall around Adam's neck. It was a cumbersome thing that Adam would have to get used to, but he was honored to wear it._ _

__"Denizens of the Underground," Jareth called, his voice travelling to every far corner without the need of amplification, "as of today, of this moment, this Labyrinth is no longer mine. I present to you your new leader, Above's very own Prince Adam."_ _

__The cheers seemed more exaggerated than ever after long minutes of heavy silence. Adam smiled and managed a small wave._ _

__"What now?" Adam whispered into Jareth's ear over the noise, smirking. "No speeches, no teary goodbyes?"_ _

__"It seems we're not quite as sentimental as mortals," Jareth whispered back. "Quiet them, my liege, they won't listen to me anymore."_ _

__Adam was quite used to projectng his voice, but as he knew from experience, that only works when you know what to say._ _

__"And that concludes...the initiation!" Adam tried, managing to dismiss his people without stuttering or choking or anything - an odd thing to be proud of._ _

__When everyone else was gone, Jareth tapped him on the shoulder. A goblet of wine had materialized in his hand, and he took a long, healthy sip before offering it silently to Adam._ _

__"What is it?" Adam whispered under his breath. It smelled like wine, with a hint of something muskier, darker, thick and black like vichor._ _

__"Drink, lovely, it's part of the initiation." Jareth's persuasive grin could've convinced him to kiss another boy on national television._ _

__But in the moment that he took his own sip - in the moment that it was too late - Adam wondered how much he could trust Jareth._ _

__"You've gone above and beyond all of my expectations, Adam; I beg that you pardon one final request." Jareth's hand on Adam's shoulder sent a rush of electricity to all of his limbs. "For centuries, it would seem that I've had everything. Power. Servants. Magic. But there's one thing I've alwys lacked, what you preach to your beloved fans about whenever you walk onto a stage. Can you guess it?"_ _

__Adam nodded lazily. "Love..."_ _

__"Love! You're indeed a quick one!" Jareth's proud smirk slowly faded to an expression of hope-ridden yearning. "In all of my years..."_ _

__"It's hard to believe," Adam said, what was left of his filter having been washed away. "You seem so...easy to love."_ _

__At that, Jareth threw back his head, shaking with easy laughter. "Only a few human years ago, I almost knew the love of a girl...no more than a child, far too young, but not until then had I encountered a mortal so willing to learn, who so abhorred giving up! But she saw through me, defeated me, broke me..."_ _

__Adam felt for him, somehow. "I'm sorry."_ _

__Jareth nooded without meeting Adam's eyes. "I have seen that love has been cruel to you, too, as of late."_ _

__A hundred icy needles struck Adam's heart. "You could say that."_ _

__"Is there anyone now?" Jareth inquired, though he must've already known the answer._ _

__"Not _now_ ," Adam answered. "Too busy."_ _

__"Well, pity, now you're _especially_ busy!" Jareth threw back, mocking._ _

__Adam still held his judgment through the drink. "What're you saying? What's the wine for?"_ _

__"Wine! You belittle me. This is but a harmless potion."_ _

__He eyed Jareth warily. "You already have _magic_. What do you need _this_ for?"_ _

__"Magic has rules of its own, precious," said Jareth. "The one thing my magic cannot do is give me the one thing I want most."_ _

__Adam's head started to become heavy. "Bastard," he muttered, but there was no force behind it._ _

__"I've warned you, I can be cruel. But you could see this as a generous offer. I'm giving you something that has slipped through_ your_ fingers too, my Prince. We're quite alike, are we not?"

Jareth knelt before Adam and stroked the fingers that still gripped the goblet. "Can you answer for me, the timeless question? Is it better to be feared, or loved?" Jareth leaned in, kissing Adam's thumb. "If you make one final vow, that you will both love and fear me, I will answer only to you. I will do what you ask of me, and nothing more."

Silence hung between them. Adam retained just enough clarity to answer: "That's not love. That's abuse; it's practically _slavery_."

"If that is what you call it, give it to me, Prince."

Adam shook his head. "You can... _ask_ of me whatever you like. But you can't make me do anything. Is that a deal?"

Jareth was silent and still for long moments, then he made a noise that sounded like a sob of gratitude, pressing his forehead to the cup in Adam's hand. "That sounds...nice, so very nice."

"Great," Adam murmured, his blood warmed by something separate from the potion. He set his cup aside. "You didn't need this. Why'd you think you did?"

Jareth cleared his throat. "I owe you the truth, for showing me what no one has before. But the truth must never leave this room: I was afraid."

Adam's eyes widened reflexively; it was hard to imagine a man like Jareth afraid of anything, especially the one thing he truly needed. "You don't have to be, not anymore. Now, will you let me wake up? I have an early day."

Jareth nodded. "Try the crystal. You have to think about what you desire most, until you can think of nothing else, until it appears in front of you. You're untrained; it may take some time."

Adam summoned his crystal using this very method, but before he departed, he murmured, "I want to thank you, for everything."

"All of your gratitude surely pales in comparison to my own, my Adam," Jareth returned. 

"When I come back, I'd really like it if you showed me around. Y'know, the full tour. In person." Adam smiled. 

"Anything," Jareth whispered, before Adam gazed into the depths of his orb and wished and wished and _awakened_...


	3. Valentine Evenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pried the lock open and sighed. "Jareth, what'd I say about sneaking up in the middle of the night?"

Adam had laughed at the headlines that morning: Adam Lambert Sings Impromptu Encore. He was fascinated by those who identified the song as Bowie's "Underground".

"He knows more about this world than people think," Jareth explained when Adam returned to him.

"What about...the resemblance?" Adam inquired, curious.

"I once heard someone Above say that everyone has a twin. Maybe mine's in your world. How funny!" Jareth smiled heartily, a welcome change from his usual scowls before Adam made his vow. They were tucked together on Adam's throne - not the most comfortable position, but it would work for now.

He gazed at Adam. "You have something to say."

Adam shook his head. "I don't want to ruin the mood."

"Adam." Jareth said his name with such clarity and meaning that it could've brought him to tears. "You are in a vulnerable position right now: a position of little knowledge. Even if the truth is bitter, you need every scrap of it you can get."

He nodded, swallowing, preparing to speak. "I'm...mortal. I'm going to die."

Jareth's expression sombered, but he cocked his head, as if giving permission to go on.

"What's going to happen to this place, then?"

When Jareth spoke, he was especially serious. "When I gave you part of my power, I gave you part of my life, my soul. You're still mortal, but you'll live for a few more centuries rather than decades, and by then, surely you'll have found a successor, as I did."

That was information that would have to be processed for a long time. "Am I still...human?"

"No, love. You never were. You're more of a wolf." Jareth shot him a fiery smirk.

"Where have I heard that before..." Adam murmured to himself, his lips curling upward.

∞

Those few days in the Underground were spent touring the Labyrinth, as Adam had wanted. They first visited the gardens, with house-high shrubs with movng plants like something out of Alice In Wonderland. Here, Adam was introduced to an array of goblins who seemed interested in testing his strength rather than measuring his character.

Next was the Bog of Eternal Stench, which, Jareth told him, was only to be used as a moderate threat during those times when Adam needed to assert his authority. They didnt stay long.

They strolled together along some seemingly endless, monotonous pathways. Jareth pointed out dozens of secret passageways and variations in colors, vegetation, and wildlife.

Next was a graveyard, but not for people...for unwanted memories, unneeded possessions, unused tidbits of long-lost childhoods.

"This is where people come to leave behind their baggage, be they our own residents, or humes from Above who are entrapped here. You may even be able to find your own belongings within the rubble."

Adam pawed through the heap of junk, treating each artifact with reverence, knowing that it was once a part of someone's life, whether goblin or human. He didn't expect to find anything that once belonged to him, but...he did, right on top just a couple of feet away from the position he'd arrived in. Among those he recognized - barely - were some of his first toys and books.

"See, parents often tell their children that when they grow up, their old toys are thrown away or given to those less fortunate. But no matter their intentions, they always end up here, where they're never discarded or forgotten."

Adam looked up. "Is any of _your_ stuff here, Jareth?"

A small sigh, a tense of shoulders. "That, I have forgotten."

∞

The end of his night ended much too quickly, Adam thought. Only days ago he would've made any excuse to leave, and now, he didn't want to open his eyes...Sometimes he really hated irony.

"I should wake up now," Adam murmured, becoming sleepy, weightless.

"Such a shame," Jareth said, trying to sound sarcastic, but his face gave him away. Adam couldn't leave him like that.

"We've talked about this. Many times. I can't be here forever."

Jareth frowned. "You say that like it's unthinkable."

"It...it is. Forever is nothing to you. Everything to me. Sometimes..." Adam trailed off.

Jareth's ears perked up. "Go ahead, my sweet."

"...Sometimes I wish I _could_ give that to you. Forever."

"Fret not over such a thing, precious. You've shown me so much in just a few days - wonder, fear, love - surely forever is too much to ask. Good day, my Prince." Jareth's sweet smile faded to black as Adam awoke again in his own bed.

Adam felt like he was in an earthbound relationship all over again, being made to choose between love and music. Well...Love was perhaps too powerful a term. More like he was choosing between _should_ and _could_ , between what would set his soul at ease and what would keep his soul alive.

∞

Adam's inspiration on the bus ride to the next show held no influence from Jareth at all. He started humming a melody offhandedly, barely expecting it to go anywhere, but then he began to cling to it. He started shaping his lips around the sounds he was making, trying different syllables with every repitition.

Tommy, whom Adam had nearly forgotten was sitting right next to him, got up to snatch his guitar. When he sat back down, he started playing what Adam was singing, freeing Adam up to find a vocal part and throw out a lyric or two.

Without missing a beat, Adam got up and retrieved his notebook, scribbling down a few notes. He gave a thumbs up to Tommy, who let their song fade out slowly before striking a final chord.  
Adam whooped, and got some answering cheers and catcalls from Isaac and Cam fro the front.

Tommy mumbled something about that one being a keeper, and Adam realized something very important: he'd been wanting to tell someone about what'd been happening over the past few days. Most people would stuff him in a straitjacket as soon as he mentioned goblins and alternate worlds, but Tommy would get it. Most people on the bus would get it, but he's nown Tommy the longest.

Adam waited for a few minutes. He'd learned quickly that making music came with its own afterglow.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something really crazy?"

Tommy just smirked. "Can't get much crazier than the stuff you've asked me before."

Adam definitely had to give him that one. He smiled thoughtfully. He began quite seriously, his voice pitched low, almost sounding sad. "Well, you know the whole thing about love versus fame, right?"

Tommy nodded, curious about where Adam was going.

"Imagine," Adam began, trying to sound as hypothetical as he could, "that there're two...worlds. Right? And your career and your passion is in one, and someone you love's in another..."

Tommy coughed. "What're you saying, man? Is this a metaphor? I can never tell with you and your metaphors."

Adam was torn. There was still a chance to back off. But why lie (to Tommy, of all people)? "N-no."

At that, Tommy's face changed. "Huh. I don't get it."

Tommy had this amazing facial expression that he put on whenever Adam was about to spill a secret: expectant but not prying, waiting on tenterhooks yet patient and calm.

It shoudn't have made Adam nervous.

"I was definitely not seduced by a goblin king," Adam blurted.

Tommy chuckled, out of amusement but not mockery. "If you don't write that down, I will."

Adam pouted. "I'm serious."

"I can believe it. Just...maybe if I'm not completely sober?"

"After the show, if you want, I'll tell you."

Tommy smiled. "Awesome."

That went even better than expected. "Tommy?"

"Yup."

"You're a great friend."

Tommy became unexpectedly serious. "Just because I believe in you? That's a given, Adam."

∞

"You seem troubled," Jareth told him, genuinely worried.

Adam nodded slightly. "What'll happen to you...when you leave? Where will you go?" He felt vulnerable, anxious about all of these unknown.

Jareth hummed sympathetically. "If you so desire it, I can stay. I haven't any better place to be, and you might need me around for a while."

Adam gave a more confident nod. 

"I'm not good at this," Jareth began, looking strangely uncomfortable. He removed his gloves, setting them on the arm of Adam's throne. His hands shook as he reached down and squeezed Adam's fingers.

"It is so soon. Unbearably soon, maybe even for you. But we are bound by the Labyrinth itself. We are indisputeably a part of one another's existence. If I cannot ask forever, I ask for whatever time we have. I will ask but one thing, and I will return it to you: fidelity."

Adam sighed softly. "It's been a week and you're setting boundaries."

"Sex is fine. I care not for it. That's not part of the bargain. I'm asking for your heart." When Adam's eyes got a bit wide he added, "Figuratively. And you'll have mine in return."

"Can I...think it over?" Adam bit his lip, expecting to be shot down.

Jareth sighed. "Mortals have always fascinated me. They'll spend an entire morning mulling over what to sweeten their coffee with. Yes, take all the time you require. I suppose it's a lot to ask."

Luckily for both of them Adam was still feeling quite introspective. "I've already sworn to love you."

"And I, you."

"Does that make me impulsive or a sap?"

"Both in equal measure are just fine. Does this mean you accept?"

"I feel like I already did, the night I became Prince."

Jareth smiled. "I want you to be sure. Are you accepting out of pity? Or fear? Are you still being impulsive?"

Adam swallowed. "Give me a couple days?" 

∞

As Adam explored the depths of the situation he'd found himself in, he realized that accepting Jareth would put so many of his own half-formed dreams to a screeching halt.

And yet...denying him would leave something hollow in Adam's chest, something that felt a lot like guilt.

Maybe he could take a step toward treating this like a true relationship. Then he would know. Adam was no stranger to wooing a boy, but this was different. Could he even take Jareth to a restaurant? Did he even need to eat?

A date did sound kind of nice...It was certainly an interesting thought. 

But it would never happen.

 

∞

Adam couldn't sleep. It was nearly one in the morning, and if he didn't fall asleep soon, he knew he'd end up wasting his morning off. He wondered why Jareth hadn't taken him under yet...

Then there was a frantic banging against his window. Adam's brain conjured up images of some crazy stalker who'd wormed their way past his security gate, before he realized that it didn't sound like the banging of fists. It didn't seem like a sound any human could make.

Adam stumbled out of bed, nearly tripping over the sheets. Sure enough, at his window was a snowy owl, beating its wings against the glass.

He pried the lock open and sighed. "Jareth, what'd I say about sneaking up in the middle of the night?"

The owl entered the room, circling Adam's head before disappearing in a mist that made Adam feel a bit loopy. 

Adam rubbed at his own temples, then took a good look at Jareth's face. Something about him looked wrong. He looked tired. Frail.

"I should've advised against telling anyone of the Underground," Jareth muttered absently, staring at the moon through the open window.

"Tommy? Tommy's not - He's cool. I trust him."

Jareth's face changed a little, like he believed Adam.

Adam frowned. "Are you okay? You look...sick."

"Then it's happening quicker than I anticipated." Jareth sigheed, then unabashedly took a seat across Adam's calves, pulling a sheet over his lap."The magic Above is fading rapidly, as you may already be aware. And so is mine. There is nothing here to sustain me. Soon I won't even be able to visit you."

Adam rubbed at his eyes. He wanted to apologize or at least give a few words of comfort and encouragement, but nothing seemed right.

"I've watched you think," Jareth said, changing the subject. "I haven't overstayed my welcome, I assure you. But I have listened to the symphony of your thoughts as you create your music. It brings me peace. I have also seen...that you want to, hmm...take me out?"

Adam felt lightheaded. God, he just wanted to sleep. "Oh."

"I do like the sights, the change of scenery of this world, even if its inhabitants often boil my blood. I'll be sad to leave it behind. I'd love one more...night on the town. One last hurrah, perhaps. Would you?"

Even through his fatigue, the idea of taking Jareth out and paying for dinner was deeply appealing. But there was a weight at the back of his mind, sluggishly following his thoughts. 

"Yeah," Adam assured him sleepily. "I need to check when I'll have another free night, though..."

"And have you decided?" Jareth smirked.

"On?"

The smirk sprouted teeth, devilish yet with an underlying tenderness. "Do you give your heart to me?"

Adam jerked to the side as if in shock. Oh, no. Could he? Would he? Promising his life-long devotion was far more weighty than footing the bill for a couple glasses of wine.

Then, blessedly, Jareth shook his head. "I forgot, humans can be rash when they don't get their rest. I shouldn't bind you to anything you're not completely aware of. Tell me when we're out...and you're more alert."

Adam sank back gratefuly against the pillows.

"There you are," Jareth cooed, standing up. "I'll leave you to your own world tonight. I'll make sure your dreams are pleasant. Good night, sweet Prince."

∞

Arranging a tiny gap in that particular month's schedule was akin to pulling teeth. Adam had to use his puppy eyes - and the neglected part of his brain that conjured up little white lies - to make it work.

But, finally.

He told Jareth the very night the plans were made: Sunday, eight o' clock. The diner Adam picked was modest for his standards, but still provided him with a secluded spot separate from the hungry eyes of paparazzi. 

The few looks they received as they followed the waitress to their table screamed _what is that guy wearing?_ , an expression that was thinly distinuished from _hey, isn't that guy famous?_ Jareth was still in his usual loud leather apparel, his face done up in glitter and shadows, standing a head taller than even Adam.

Jareth looked around a bit uncomfortably once they were finally alone. He was pulling at his own fingers, twisting and contorting them, probably wanting to call his crystal.

Adam ordered a glass of wine. He was going to need it.

"What is your decision?" Jareth asked, sounding grave.

Adam swallowed hard. This was the moment he'd been dreading, the conversation opener which had kept him up the whole night before.

"Ah." Jareth had only been an audience to Adam's hesitation for a good five seconds before intervening. "I anticipated that you would still be thinking. I invented a compromise. What do you say?"

Adam nodded, a bit relieved that Jareth was trying to make this easier. Maybe. "Sure, what is it?"

Jareth smirked, but the action seemed to cause him pain. "It's terribly unfair for me to give you something that you know not a thing of. In fact, there are secrets deadbolted in here - " he pointed to his chest " - that even _I_ may not be aware of. So I will let you look."

Adam blinked. Jareth's offer made perfect sense from a songwriting perspective, but in real life it could get pretty gory. 

As he tried to cling to something familiar in Jareth's words a breathless word of wonder escaped his lips, high and questioning, maybe "Oh?" or "What?". The unbidden murmur made him feel even more helpless.

"The compromise is..." Jareth began, "for the sake of balance, I must also see _your_ heart, my Adam."

Then Jareth was reaching out a bare finger, not waiting for permission like all the times before. His nail grazed Adam's forehead, and Adam felt dizzy. Then, awfully sleepy. Maybe if he just put his head down for a moment....

∞  
When he opened his eyes, the diner was a great black hole.

Everything was in shades of red and black, and Adam heard screams. He shivered at the raw anguish of the sound. His lungs tried to pull in air like instinct commanded them, but Adam only felt constricted by the effort. There was no air. 

Before long Adam was coughing and gasping, and maybe he was screaming now, too; it took too much brain capacity to figure it out. His entire being was 90% HURT and 10% HELP.

The ten percent won out; Adam somehow found the strength to whisper Jareth's name, them scream it at the top of his lungs, until the red faded to black and the screams turned to singing.

Adam bolted upright in his seat and pulled in a desperate, gasping breath as if he were half-drowned. Jareth's eyes were downcast.

It tok every ounce of control not to yell in Jareth's face. He hissed, "What the FUCK!", but Jareth just put a finger to his own lips, asking silently to explain.

Jareth looked up. "I understand why you needed more time. Do you still wish to dwell within the depths of my soul? To quench the loneliness that I've carried for centuries? I would never think less of you should you refuse."

Adam shivered again. "You're in so much pain..."

Jareth nodded shallowly, like he wouldn't let himself admit it. "Especially before you now, without my strength. Looking within your heart, I have seen how selfish I have been, Adam. You've put such trust in me, given me so much...but why?"

Adam didn't really have to think about it. "No one deserves to be alone."

Jareth's eyes widened. Surprise was a good, novel look on him. "Are you accepting?"

 _Gah_. That question again. Adam bit his lip. "If I do...I can never love anyone Above ever again."

"That's right."

He pulled on his ear. "I love you so differently than I've ever loved anyone else. I don't understand it. But I had all these...plans, Jareth. Someday....I wanna get married, maybe start a family. I can't do that without love." Adam breathed in sharply. "But the thought of not loving you scares me."

Jareth's eyes were still wide. For the first time since Adam had met him - in fact, for the first time in almost an eon - Jareth appeared to be on the verge of tears. Maybe happy tears. "You refuse."

"No," Adam answered, his confidence returning. "I can compromise, too."

Jareth blinked. "What is it?"

Adam took a deep breath. His eyes were clear with certainty, bright with conviction. He gestured toward Jareth's chest. "I can love this heart. But I need the freedom to love another. So hear me out. I can care for your heart. If I have enough time, maybe I can even take some of the darkness away, some of the pain. But I'll keep my own heart."

"You're right," Jareth whispered. "You don't need my...darkness tainting you."

"It wouldn't," Adam assured him. "So...do we have a deal?"

Jareth smiled brightly, then. There was still a trace of discomfort in his eyes, but soon that could be amended.

"Jareth?"

"Yes, my lovely."

Adam beamed despite himself. "What was...my heart like?"

Jareth's eyes fell shut, a small smile still playing on his lips. "It was an ocean."

Long minutes of wine-sipping-silence passed, and with every one, Jareth's eyes seemed to grow heavier.

"I'm so tired, my Prince," Jareth murmured. His movements were lethargic and his posture was starting to slouch. "I'm afraid this is my last visit Above."

Adam nodded, setting his glass down. "We can go back now."

" _Right_ now? The waitress - "

Adam closed his eyes and extended his palm, his own crystal appearing in his grasp, a heavy comfort. He'd mastered his commute already. He slipped some bills under his glass. "I left her a tip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may return to this story and post little vignettes about this universe. I do love it, and there are so many possibilities. Hugs and cupcakes to those who read!


End file.
